memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Truck
A truck was a large, powerful type of general-purpose automobile built for carrying heavy loads, commonly used on Earth during the 20th and 21st centuries. They typically had a forward cab and engine compartment with a rear open box or cargo box used for carrying loads. Edith Keeler was killed in 1930 when she was struck by a truck while crossing a street. ( ) In an alternate 1944 a Dodge WC63 truck was used by the Na'kuhl leader Vosk as prisoner transport. Also used as prisoner transport by the Germans, was the Ford Model 51 truck. A civilian Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck was used by the American Resistance for a subsequent raid on the Na'Kuhl. ( ) Gillian Taylor owned a Chevrolet truck which she used to travel to and from work. She also used it to pick up James T. Kirk and Spock as they walked from the Cetacean Institute to Golden Gate Park in 1986. ( ) Tom Paris and Tuvok "borrowed" a Dodge Ram from a car dealership so that they could travel around around Los Angeles, on Earth, in the year 1996. The vehicle was disintegrated outside the Griffith Observatory by H. Dunbar using a weapon from the future. ( ) Jonathan Archer also stole a Dodge Ram when he and T'Pol visited Detroit, on Earth, in the year 2004. ( ) In 2024, during the aftermath of the Bell Riots, a few large trucks were seen leaving the Sanctuary District in San Francisco. ( ) About a generation after 2057, it started to become common to cover trucks with solar panels. ( ) In 2152, when Malcolm Reed was about to watch The Wages of Fear on movie night, he thought two and a half hours seemed pretty long for a movie about four men in a truck. ( ) In 2258 of the alternate reality, when met his older self on Earth, mistaking him for his , a truck drove by the shuttle they were standing next to. ( ) In 2259, in the alternate reality, Spock pursued through San Francisco, and the two of them battle on a garbage barge, which is basically a truck capable of flight. ( ) In 2268 on Sigma Iotia II, an Iotian woman that lived in the Northside Territory complained to Kalo about how a truck hadn't came by to pick up their laundry in three weeks. Her complaint was ignored. ( ) In 2371, the crew of the discovered a fully functional 1936 Ford truck afloat in space in the Delta Quadrant. ( ) Even larger, more specialized trucks, known as semi-trucks or , were designed for towing significantly larger loads. H. Dunbar used a semi-truck to transport what the crew of the USS Voyager thought was the timeship Aeon to a location in the California desert, thought to be the ship's launch site. ( ) File:Truck (1930).jpg|The truck that killed Edith Keeler, 1930 File:Ford truck, front.jpg|Ford truck, circa 1936 File:Dodge WC63 truck.jpg|Dodge WC63 truck, 1944 (alternate) File:German Ford Model 48 truck.jpg|Ford Model 51 truck, 1944 (alternate) File:Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck, side profile early model.jpg|Dodge Half-Ton Pickup Truck, 1951 File:Garbage truck.jpg|Garbage truck in 1986 File:Chevrolet truck.jpg|Gillian Taylor's Chevrolet truck, 1986 File:Datsun truck.jpg|Datsun truck, 1986 File:Dodge Ram, futures end.jpg|Dodge Ram truck 1996 File:Tractor trailer.jpg|Semi-truck with trailer, 1996 File:M35 Truck.jpg|A big truck, 2024 File:Truck, 21st century-1.jpg|Large truck, 2063 File:Truck, 21st century-2.jpg|Another large truck, 2063 File:Arctic team members.jpg|A truck with tractor treads and snowplow, 2153 File:Truck (2258).jpg|A truck driving in front of Spock External links * * fr:Camion Category:Vehicles